No me dejes
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Gray no era de las personas que el clima les fastidiara, los problemas de los demás les inquietaran o las palabras les faltaran. Pero Juvia estaba extraña y el cielo parecía apunto de romper a llorar junto con ella; a veces era necesario hacer excepciones...no es como si estuviera preocupado o algo. [Spoilers de la saga El Renacer de Fairy Tail] (Escrito en equipo con makaes62)
**Tanto los personajes como su historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (aka Hiro Trollshima), nosotras solo los tomamos para crear una situación que surgió de nuestras mentes de fangirl necesitadas de más momentos Gruvia.**

 **AVISO:** **contiene spoilers de la saga el Renacer de Fairy Tail.**

 **Disfruten ;3**

 **o~O~o**

No me dejes

Gray no era de las personas a las que el clima les importara o fastidiara de alguna forma. Podía estar terriblemente soleado, caer una enorme nevada o haber un viento de los mil demonios; todo eso le era indiferente. Pero, esa vez, había hecho una pequeña excepción, sobre todo por el aire que se respiraba dentro de la habitación.

La noche había caído hacía algunas horas y se encontraba cenando tranquilamente con su nueva compañera de hogar. "Tranquilamente".

Juvia estaba extraña, miraba de una manera igual de extraña su plato de comida y movía el tenedor de aquí a allá, negada a recoger algo con él. Lanzaba triviales suspiros de la nada y sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento ajeno a ellos desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Tristeza? O más bien era, ¿soledad?

Gray no era de las personas que se preocupaban demasiado por los demás o de las que se metían en cuestiones que no le incumbían, pero el cielo se estaba nublando y estaba rugiendo, y Juvia parecía haber perdido de golpe la vitalidad. Podría haber pensado que se debía a los entrenamientos que habían llevado a cabo ese día pero, por favor, bastaba con conocerla un poco para saber que ese no era el motivo de su malestar.

Otro suspiro.

El tenedor se quedó quieto en su flácida mano, dejando de convertir la comida del plato en algo cada vez más parecido a una extraña papilla.

-Está bien, ¿qué sucede, Juvia?- finalmente habló.

Silencio.

Cerró los ojos.

-Y no trates de decirme que no es nada, porque sé que algo te está pasando.- le atajó.

Silencio.

Suspiro.

Despegó las pestañas lentamente otra vez, dejando entrever sus ojos de húmedo cristal.

-Van a ser 31 días.- murmuró.

-¿31 días?

-Desde que Fairy Tail se disolvió.

" _Oh. Con que eso era"_

Se hizo el silencio otra vez. El cielo crujió, amenazando cada vez más con romperse, igual que chica de cabello azul sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

-Juvia no creía que algo así pasaría. No otra vez.- logró articular, bajando la mirada y llamando la atención del mago.

-Juvia…

-No creía que tendría que separarse de sus compañeros otra vez. No creía que nuevamente acabaría sin un lugar a donde ir…

-Juvia…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio de un par de segundos en el que el cerebro de ella se detuvo y volvió sobre sus palabras. Abrió los ojos un poco más y levantó la mirada.

-N-no…No me malinterpretes, Gray-sama. Juvia de verdad está agradecida porque le dejaras quedarse contigo. Pero…

-Sé lo que intentas decirme. Extrañas Fairy Hills, ¿no es así?- le interrumpió.

Asintió lentamente y el cielo volvió a crujir.

-Y Juvia extraña a sus compañeros del gremio. A Erza-san, Levy-san, Gajeel-san, Natsu-san…Lucy…-

Una suave llovizna empezó a caer del cielo al tiempo que pequeñas pero amargas lágrimas salpicaban fuera de los ojos de la muchacha de agua.

" _Maldición"_

-Juvia…es feliz viviendo con Gray-sama...Pero a veces, Juvia extraña Fairy Tail.- su mano izquierda se deslizó inconscientemente hacia su pierna y descansó sobre el símbolo del gremio, todavía tatuado en su piel.- Juvia nunca creyó que…Nunca creyó que este gremio se disolvería también…-

Por su lado, el pelinegro solo se limitaba a mirarla. A mirar sus lágrimas y mirar las gotas de lluvia que descendían del cielo. Y a escucharla, escucharla con atención. Escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir y que se había guardado. Y mientras más escuchaba, más se atontaba y más palabras se escurrían fuera de su mente, impidiéndole hablar, impidiéndole decirle algo. Y cuando ella finalmente hizo una pausa y supo que era su momento de intervenir, no sabía qué sílabas pronunciar.

Y Gray no era de las personas que se quedaban sin palabras fácilmente…

-Juvia…-

…pero siempre hay algunas excepciones.

-Err…- ella había levantado la cabeza y le dedicaba una mirada expectante, una mirada de frágil cristal, que podría romperse si él no escogía bien sus próximas palabras. Las gotas que caían del cielo parecieron quedarse en vilo también, esperando la orden para azotar la tierra sin piedad-. No…no te preocupes…- al segundo intento su voz sonó más determinada, pero duró poco.- Ya…emm, ya…encontraremos la forma de reunirnos todos de vuelta. Y…no tendrás que estar sola otra vez…-

Los ojos de luna parecieron adquirir un brillo. Uno distinto al brillo de las lágrimas. Uno no tan tangible. Uno que alivió un poco a Gray, por más de que el cielo no hubiera cesado de gotear.

-Pero de igual forma…yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, Juvia.- murmuró, casi que lo susurró. Porque decirlo se sentía extraño y esa sensación no le gustaba,…casi que se sentía avergonzado. Miró hacia otro lado, esperando que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

Luego de algunos segundos más de silencio, la llovizna y cielo se callaron. Gray volvió a ver a su compañera. Se la percibía más tranquila, sus hombros habían dejado de temblar, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba de sus labios y un suave rubor le cubría las mejillas, pero sus ojos no se atrevían a mirarle.

-Sí…gracias, Gray-sama. Juvia tampoco te dejará nunca, siempre te acompañará a donde vayas.- la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y de pronto a él poco le importó que lo hubiera escuchado.

Todo había terminado bien. O eso parecía, hasta que la cabeza de la maga hizo un sonoro _"click"._

" _Un momento…Gray-sama acaba de decir que nunca dejará a Juvia. Eso podría ser… ¡¿una declaración?!"_

-Em…, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Definitivamente ver a su compañera cambiar constantemente de humor ya no era tan raro para Gray pero, que pasara de estar deprimida a estar llorando a estar calma a finalmente tener la cara entera ardiendo y las manos cubriéndole la boca, eso de verdad que superaba la rutina. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había puesto así, mucho menos sabía cuándo se había levantado de su silla y prácticamente se le había tirado encima con los ojos mutados en corazones.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos, querido?-

" _Ahhh, nunca me acostumbraré a esto. Pero bueno…al menos la lluvia paró. Creo que…por esta vez la dejaré"_

Así la noche continuó transcurriendo, con un Gray aliviado y una Juvia bastante llena de ilusiones y vitalidad- como tenía que ser-, hasta que cada quien se retiró a dormir. Y así varias noches más pasaron, noches en armonía, sin volver a tocar el tema del gremio y con una fuerte promesa flotando constantemente en el aire.

Una promesa que poco a poco se fue descascarando. Que Gray fue descascarando.

Porque la mancha en su cuerpo no hubiera sido tan preocupante de no ser por la actitud que él adquirió al tiempo de su aparición. Porque su cuerpo seguía allí pero era como si su espíritu se largara paulatinamente y fuera reemplazado por otro, por uno frívolo e hiriente. Uno que no era el suyo.

Y por más de que él le dijera que no se preocupara era imposible para la chica de agua no preocuparse. Cada vez estaba más distante, entrenaba solo, salía en misiones sin avisarle, le dirigía menos la palabra. Y con cada día que pasaba a Juvia se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerse calma e ignorar el sentimiento de soledad.

Cuando Gray se fue y ya no regresó Juvia se sintió herida y abandonada otra vez. Volvió a estar sola, sin nadie que la consolara. Y el cielo volvió a llorar con ella, esperando su regreso, esperando que su promesa no se hubiera roto.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yoo gente de fanfic! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Bueno, ésta es nuestra primera entrega al fandom de Fairy Tail y, más específicamente, de Gruvia. Y sí, digo "nuestra" porque esta vez no escribí sola, mi querida amiga, kumpa y hermanita del alma, makaes62, estuvo detrás de todo esto también. Así que con su idea principal y mis anexos y veloces manitos logramos escribir esto en pocas horas! :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿También se imaginaban que algo así podría haber pasado entre Gray y Juvia los primeros días de estar viviendo juntos? ¿Merece un review? De verdad que esperamos que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos de crearlo ;)**

 **Y…bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero que nos dejen un comentario constructivo diciendo qué les pareció la historia y no sean tan duros con nosotras ;D**

 **NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
